


Jsou světla, která nevidíme

by Midagere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Moon, Slash, Stargazing, Stars, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: Bradavice, pátý ročník. Harrymu Potterovi nikdo nevěří, že se Pán zla vrátil, všichni jej označují za lháře a Brumbál se mu vyhýbá. A pak je tu taky jedna osůbka, ke které už dávno necítí nenávist. Jak to dokáže změnit jedna noc pod hvězdami?





	Jsou světla, která nevidíme

**Author's Note:**

> Zdravím!  
> Díky, že jste se stavili k přečtení mojí první drarry povídky. Vím, název není můj, ale hodně mě inspiroval, tak jsem ho tam nechala. Příběh se odehrává na začátku pátého ročníku.
> 
> Snad se vám bude povídka líbit, a když mi zanecháte komentář, vůbec se zlobit nebudu ;)  
> M.

Světla v bradavických chodbách začala postupně zhasínat. Na každé zůstalo jen jedno, úplně nahoře u stropu, kdyby se přeci jen našel nějaký zbloudilec a hodlal po nocích trajdat po hradě. (To jediné světlo bylo samozřejmě na Filchovo přání, aby právě tahle individua ihned spatřil a řádně potrestal.) Nejinak tomu bylo i na školních pozemcích, kde by v tuto dobu nikdo nikoho nečekal. Ale někdo tu i přesto byl.  
Tráva byla studená a černovlasý mladík to cítil i přes vysoké boty. Od úst mu stoupala pára, jak byl noční vzduch chladný, a do odhalené kůže na rukou se mu zařezávala zima. Neměl si zapomenout rukavice v kolejní místnosti, jeho chyba.  
Harry Potter přešel neosvětlené hřiště s koštětem v ruce a stanul na čáře lemující kraj hratelné plochy. Pokaždé, když tu stál, se mu tělem rozléval zvláštní pocit, jako by i všechny jeho vnitřnosti vytušily, že se chystá na famfrpál, tu nejlepší věc na této škole. Nebo, spíše druhou nejlepší věc.  
Harry si povzdechl. Nemělo cenu nad tím bádat. Ale líp se to pomyslí, než opravdu udělá.  
Nasedl na koště a zlehka vzlétl, kopíroval linku tyče s bránou vedle něj, dokud nevyletěl dostatečně vysoko, aby se dostal nad střechu tribun. Měsíc zářil na noční obloze poseté hvězdami, které byly viditelné právě díky mizernému osvětlení hradu. Harry věděl, že ani hvězdy, ani Měsíc nevydávali světlo, ale stejně by v takovýchto chvílích přísahal, že osvětlují střechy bradavických věží.  
Ujistil se, že má na koštěti dostatečnou stabilitu, a předklonil se; podepřel si bradu dlaní a zasněně se zahleděl do změti hvězd nad sebou. Tady nahoře a v noci ho nikdo nemohl otravovat. Žádná společnost, ať už špatná, nebo dobrá, žádné vlezlé hlasy ani pomluvy. Jenom on.  
Zavřel oční víčka a dovolil první slze, aby se skutálela dolů po jeho tváři. Hermiona se mohla snažit, jak chtěla, ale nemohla pochopit, čím si právě procházel. Všichni ho označovali za lháře. Patrně by mu nevěřili, ani kdyby se jim sdělil se svým datem narození. Studenti Bradavic, o kterých by si donedávna myslel, že jsou přátelé, se mu vyhýbali a pak si špitali za zády. Denní věštec tohle každým dnem jenom podporoval, jako by už nestačila ta ropucha Umbridgeová. Myslela si snad, že tím, že si Harry stokrát do ruky vyryje větu Nemám vykládat lži, stane se z toho pravda? A potom tu byl Sirius, pořád označovaný za vraha, takže nemohl vyjít z domu ani na krok a jeho komunikace s Harrym tak vázla na nule. Nikomu se nemohl svěřit. I Brumbál ho ignoroval, a to už vůbec nechápal proč. A potom tu byla ještě jedna ignorace…  
Setřel si slzu z tváře, jen aby uvolnil místo další. Byl slaboch. Ale každý snad má právo jím být, ne? Nikdo z jeho ročníku neprožil to, co on. Nikdo pak nemusel poslouchat, že to jsou lži.  
Zůstal vysoko na tribunách ještě dlouho poté, co zhasla poslední bradavická světla.

Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ

Ráno se podobalo všem předešlým. S Ronem a Hermionou zamířili do Velké síně na snídani, přičemž Hermiona celou dobu mluvila o svých čepičkách pro skřítky, takže Harry poslouchal jenom na půl ucha. Přistihl se, jak pátrá očima po davu, a v duchu si dal facku. Tohle musí přestat. Nemá žádné naděje, tak proč se ještě víc trápit?  
Vstoupili do síně provoněné jídlem a hlavně plné veselého mumlání. Harry na sobě cítil pohledy svých spolužáků, zatímco hledali volné místo u nebelvírského stolu. Je to už pár týdnů. Chtěl by říct, že si na to začínal zvykat, ale nešlo to tak lehce, jak doufal.  
Dnešek byl obzvlášť špatný. Nedokázal se soustředit na nic z toho, co mu vykládali jeho přátelé, a v jídle se jenom nimral. Když před Hermionou přistál Denní věštec, ani se zvědavě nenaklonil, co nového se dočte. Po Percyho dopise, který nedávno dostal Ron, už nechtěl slyšet nic.  
„Merline,“ povzdechla si Hermiona, schovaná za listy novin, přičemž se na titulní straně vyjímala hýbající se fotka ministra kouzel Popletala. „Ti mu snad nikdy nedají pokoj.“  
„Brumbálovi?“ zeptal se Ron s plnou pusou, že mu bylo jen stěží rozumět.  
„Ne, Cedrikovi.“ Hermiona věnovala přes vrch novin Harrymu tázavý pohled. Smiřoval se s jeho smrtí celé prázdniny a byla to rána, která se tak lehce nezahojí. Ačkoli v Turnaji tří kouzelníků stáli proti sobě, docela dobře se spřátelili. Kdyby jenom to, pomyslel si hořce Harry. Všichni si mysleli, že na zimním plese žárlí, protože si Cho vybrala někoho jiného, ale vítr val odjinud.  
Harry jenom zavrtěl hlavou, ale Ron se dožadoval podrobností. „A co?“  
Hermiona složila noviny do malého čtverce a strčila si je do hábitu. „Jen další a další řečnické otázky ohledně jeho smrti. Zřejmě si Ministerstvo vzalo do hlavy, že je třeba připomenout, že to byla tragická smrt a ne vražda.“  
V Harrym se zase vzdouval vztek. Nedokázal to ovládat – kdykoli někdo promluvil o Voldemortovi způsobem, že si ho Harry vymyslel, jen těžce se přemáhal, aby někomu pořádnou nevrazil. Ti pitomci neměli ani ponětí, jaké to na tom hřbitově bylo.  
Ron s Hermionou se zase začali o něčem hádat, ale tentokrát Harry naprosto vypnul odposlech. Vždycky v něm nejdřív vypěnil vztek, než se otevřela bolavá rána. Dokázal se s horkou hlavou postavit Umbridgeové, ale večer, když skončil jeho trest, netoužil po ničem jiném než se schoulit do postele. Aspoň na chvíli se cítit v bezpečí.  
„Ale, ale, Potter přišel o sluch?“  
Harry sebou trhl. Hermiona divoce máchala dlaní před jeho obličejem a dívala se na něj starostlivým pohledem, ostatně jako většina přihlížejících. V davu před nebelvírským stolem stála zmijozelská parta v čele s Dracem Malfoyem. Blonďák se jenom ušklíbl, když se Harry setkal s jeho šedýma očima.  
„Tresty od Umbridgeové konečně stojí za to, co? Najednou Potter není odolný vůči všemu?“  
Ron Harryho rychle stiskl za rameno, a to tak silně, až Harry zasyčel. Byl takový kousek od toho, aby zuřivě vstal a vymlátil z Malfoye duši. A pak se mu třeba v záchvatu emocí vyznal.  
Když se Malfoy ušklíbl, Harry cítil, jak ho vztek pomalu opouští, ale srdce bilo stále stejně rychle. Jak je to dlouho, co ho tenhle úšklebek dokázal téměř dostat do kolen? Vždycky se nesnášeli. Malfoyem pohrdal už od prvního setkání v prvním ročníku. A najednou jako by někdo luskl prsty a všechna nevraživost zmizela. Vyhlížel jeho perfektně upravené vlasy, sledoval v hodinách občas zamyšlený pohled těch nádherných očí, poslouchal jeho hlas, když zrovna nikoho neurážel. Pořád převažovaly negativa, která jen tak lehce smazat nešla – ale Harryho srdce si dělalo své.  
„Vypadni odsud, Malfoyi,“ zavrčel Ron. Malfoy se nadechl, patrně k další kousavé poznámce, když Velkou síň prořízl nervy drásající jekot. Hermioniny ruce automaticky vystřelily ke svým uším, ale moc velký efekt to nemělo. Ten ryk byl neskutečný.  
Do síně doslova jako duch vplula Ufňukaná Uršula a vřískala, jako by jí šlo o život. Prváci vylekaně utíkali na stranu místnosti, aby se od ní dostali co nejdál, ale nevypadalo to, že by Uršula měla určený směr chůze. Náhodně si plula ve vzduchu, rukama si vjížděla do vlasů a křičela. Což o to, nebylo to nic neobvyklého – Uršula pištěla v jednom kuse, že se její koupelně všichni obloukem vyhýbali. Divné ale bylo, že svou místnost opustila. Nikdy ji nikdo nepotkal na bradavických chodbách, tak co najednou?  
Hermiona se z přihlížejících vzpamatovala jako první a z hábitu vytasila hůlku. „Silencio!“ vykřikla a namířila ji proti Uršule. Kouzlo se ovšem minulo s účinkem, duch si kvílel dál a dál, dokud neproletěl celou místností a Uršula nezmizela za stěnou.  
Téměř ihned Velkou síň opět zaplavil mumraj a Harry mohl s jistotou tvrdit, o čem se baví. No, aspoň věděl, že to nebylo o něm. Ale stejně bylo zvláštní, že si to Uršula namířila sem. Dost ráda dělala divadlo, možná jen někoho hledala a po cestě se předváděla. Jenže Harry už náhodám moc nevěřil.  
„Co to mělo být?“ ptala se Hermiona (trochu dotčeně kvůli nevydařenému kouzlu), když opouštěli Velkou síň a mířili na první hodinu. Ten, kdo dělal rozvrhy, musel mít pěkný smysl pro humor, protože začínali Dějinami čar a kouzel, dokonce dvouhodinovkou, potom měli přetrpět Jasnovidectví, Přeměňování a v neposlední řadě taky dvouhodinovku Lektvarů. Zírat do Snapeovy tváře bylo pro Harryho utrpení už tak, ještě když to měl provozovat dvě hodiny vkuse.  
Ron jen pokrčil rameny. „Co já vím. Možná si jen šla zaletět?“  
Hermiona vzdorovitě zavrtěla hlavou. „Nedivila bych se, kdyby ji vystrašilo Ministerstvo. Jen aby měli další páku na Brumbála, že tu kdysi zemřela studentka.“  
Jako by nestačil Cedric.  
Harry dnešní hodiny vyloženě protrpěl. Dějiny se pokusil prospat, ale štípala ho rána na ruce a bál se, že by měl zase noční můry – a rozhodně se nehodlal probrat uprostřed hodiny s křikem. V Jasnovidectví nebyl schopný si vymyslet nějaký dobrý sen, takže veškerou práci zase nechal na Ronovi, a v Přeměňování se mu nedařilo, protože byl se všemi úkoly pozadu a nestíhal se do ničeho učit. O Lektvarech ani nemluvě. Snape si vždycky užíval chvilku, kdy si z Harryho mohl utahovat, a tuhle dvouhodinovku si navýsost užíval. Neustále špehoval, co Nebelvír dělá, a neváhal ani chvilku, kdy ho mohl potupit před celou třídou. Kterou samozřejmě sdíleli se Zmijozelem. Smáli se všichni, ale jeden smích byl pro Harryho nejhlasitější.  
Byl neskutečně rád, když to všechno skončilo a mohl se odebrat do nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Ani tam se ale nevyhnul podezíravým pohledům a drbům. Ačkoli si na Hermionino naléhání přitáhl z knihovny nějakou tu bichli a pokusil se zpracovat téma práce, kterou jim zadal Snape, nedokázal se plně soustředit. Je to lhář. Šílenec. Brumbál se nás straní z dobrého důvodu. Kdyby nebylo jeho, Cedric by žil. Pořád šíří strach z Vy-víte-koho…  
Bezmocně si prohrábl neposedné černé vlasy. Jak dlouho tomu ještě bude muset čelit, než se doopravdy zblázní?  
Ron poznal, že mu něco je, a neptal se, což Harry opravdu ocenil. Byl rád, že aspoň někdo stojí na jeho straně, ačkoli ani on nedokázal plně pochopit, čím si Harry procházel.  
Večer zamířil do kabinetu profesorky Umbridgeové na svůj večerní trest. Nesnášel tu ženskou, nesnášel ten růžový nábytek, nesnášel tu prostě všechno. Vysedával u okna s výhledem na famfrpálové hřiště a občas po něm hodil očkem, jestli někdo netrénuje. Stmívalo se, takže nedokázal přesně určit, jaké barvy na sobě mají hráči na košťatech, ale tipoval to na Mrzimor. Nenápadně se díval ven, když byla Umbridgeová zabraná do své práce, aby si na chvíli ulevil od toho, co mu způsobovalo pero, jímž psal, aby na minutku dokázal svou mysl upoutat na něco jiného.  
Už dlouho se snažil nedat na sobě znát, že se mu Umbridgeová dostala pod kůži. Vyrytá slova v jeho ruce neskutečně pálila a bolela každý den víc a víc, jak ránu neustále prohluboval. Krev mu stékala po hřbetě ruky, téměř jako by se řezal. Slzy ho štípaly v očích a marně se je snažil potlačit, aby ta protivná ropucha neviděla svůj úspěch. Bolelo to jak fyzicky, tak psychicky.  
Kabinet Umbridgeové opouštěl s jistou úlevou. Setřel si krev stékající po jeho ruce, ale potřeboval by spíš nějaký obvaz. A s tímhle nemůže na ošetřovnu, začalo by se to všechno řešit, a jak často připomínal Ronovi, akorát by se to všechno zhoršilo. Umbridgeová byla nasazená ministerstvem, proti ní nic nezmohli.  
Harrymu se podařilo tiše proklouznout společenskou místností, kde už vysedávalo jenom pár jeho spolužáků, a vstoupil do ložnice. Rona nikde neviděl, ale v tu chvíli za to byl rád. V koupelně, odkud se ozývala tekoucí voda, si rychle opláchl znovu otevřené zranění, potom se převlékl do pyžama a zalezl si pod peřinu. Přitáhl si přikrývku dost vysoko na to, aby ho nikdo (Ron, kupříkladu) nešmíroval, zda už spí.  
Čas ubíhal a nedařilo se mu zabrat. Rozvrh dalšího dne nevypadal o nic lépe, naštěstí už byl pátek. Všichni jeho spolukolejníci už dožvanili a odebrali se do postelí, odkud se po intervalech ozývalo lehké chrápání a oddechování.  
Harry si povzdechl. Nechodil na pozemky každý den, jen ve chvíle, kdy už to opravdu potřeboval ze sebe dostat. Jenže teď to všechno bolelo znovu a věděl, že neusne. A na co ležet v posteli celou noc, když se může projít na čerstvém vzduchu? Někdy mu právě ten pomohl v lepším usínání.  
Tiše vstal a shrábl svůj famfrpálový dres. V hábitu se na koště nasedalo opravdu nepohodlně, takže na sebe musel natáhnout tohle, ale aspoň to bylo trochu teplejší. Převlékl se v prázdné společenské místnosti, vzal si svůj Kulový blesk a zamířil na hřiště.  
Díky Pobertově plánku, který mu loni darovala dvojčata Weasleyova, se v bradavických chodbách vyznal lépe než kdokoli jiný. Sice už plánek neměl a nemohl tak odhadnout, kudy jde Filch, ale znal různé zkratky a dobré cesty, kde setkání se školníkem hrozilo nejméně. Nepozorovaně tak i tuto noc proklouzl na školní pozemky.  
Světla už byla opět zhasnutá, což dávalo prostor hvězdám, aby zvesela zářily na nebi. Harry zaklonil hlavu a chvíli se na díval ze země. Měl dojem, že od někoho slyšel, že hvězdy vypráví příběhy. Kolik jich v té změti teček asi musí být? O čem jsou? A poslouchá je někdo?  
Sevřel pevněji násadu koštěte. Na jednu stranu si přál, aby ho někdo konečně pochopil, čím si prochází, a nebyl v tom sám, ale na druhou to absolutně nechtěl. Nevěděli, jaké to je projít si něčím takovým, a jeho nebelvírská duše nijak netoužila po tom, aby se to dozvěděli.  
Prošel trávou k již obvyklé tyči branky, kterou pomalu obletěl, než se dostal do výšky tribun. Možná by sem opravdu mohl chodit každý den. Co na tom, stejně nikdo neví, že tu je. A má naprosté soukromí, což někdo s jeho jménem nepociťoval příliš často. Lehký vítr mu čechral vlasy a Harry si na moment dovolil uvěřit, že odvane i ty černé myšlenky, jež ho denně sužovaly.  
Vzhlédl ke hvězdám a zůstal na nich viset pohledem. Nejspíš by tak vydržel ještě nějakou dobu, kdyby se neozvalo pronikavé vyjeknutí.  
Harry ztuhnul. Někdo tu byl s ním. Ale než se stačil vzpamatovat, po křiku následoval ohromný rámus, praskání a padání. Když se Harry ohlédl, viděl, že se probořila vratká střecha tribuny a někdo v ní spolu s trámy a dřevem padá. Ve tmě nezahlédl nic jiného než pohyb rukou, které vystřelily nad sebe ve snaze se něčeho zachytit.  
Harry neváhal. Obrátil koště k tribuně a tryskem vyrazil k zemi. Doufal, že toho nešťastníka zachytí při pádu, ještě než definitivně spadne – sice by je setrvačnost stejně shodila oba dva, ale určitě by to bolelo míň. Harry se dostal tak blízko, jak mohl, ale nečekal, v jakém rozsahu trámy hodlají padat. Jeden ho strhl s sebou k zemi, Harry sletěl z koštěte a podařilo se mu narazit do toho, kdo se propadl. Naštěstí už byl u země, takže se jenom lehce praštil, ten pod ním to ale musel mít o dost těžší.  
Harry rychle vstal a setřepal ze sebe dřevěné nošení. Věděl, že tribuny jsou staré, ale někdo je mohl trochu opravit, aby se právě tohle nestalo.  
Pod ním se ozvalo zasténání. Harry při tom zvuku doslova zkameněl. Dobře ten hlas poznal. Malfoy.  
Co ten tu sakra dělá?!  
Odhrnul další trámy a naskytl se mu pohled na osobu v hábitu, která ležela na zemi. Malfoye znal moc dobře, jak uměl přehrávat, a jestli ho tu ke všemu ještě špehoval, dostal, co si zasloužil. A to mu ještě letěl pomoct!  
Z Malfoye unikl další bolestný sten. Vypadalo to, že se pokouší zvednout na rukách, ale hned se zase svezl k zemi. Harry si všiml, že má pravou nohu vykloubenou v dost nepřirozeném postavení, až se mu skoro obrátil žaludek.  
Cosi v něm mu říkalo, ať se obrátí a nechá ho tu ležet. Malfoy by to taky udělal, kdyby si vyměnili místa. Ještě by patrně Harrymu přitížil. Jenže proti tomuhle hlasu se ozvalo srdce, které při tom pohledu trpělo. Nabádalo Harryho, ať zkontroluje další zranění a dojde pro pomoc i přesto, že v tuhle noční dobu to bude nanejvýš podivné.  
Harry přistoupil blíž k ležícímu Malfoyovi. I přes jasnou bolest v očích po něm stihl vyšlehnout vražedný pohled. „Pottere,“ zasyčel. Zapřel se dlaněmi o zem a znovu se pokusil vstát, ale vykloubená noha mu silně cukla a on se svalil zpátky. Harry se na to nemohl dívat.  
„Nehýbej se,“ poručil mu. „Dojdu pro pomoc.“  
„Strč si tu svou pomoc někam,“ zavrčel, naprosto ignorujíc Harryho prosbu. Další pokus o zvednutí se ze země skončil bolestivým zaúpěním, které Harrymu drásalo uši. Fajn. Jak chce.  
Harry nechal koště koštětem a sklonil se k Malfoyovu tělu. Než se stihl zarazit, chytil ho a zdvihl do náruče ve snaze mu ještě víc neublížit. Malfoyovi přes obličej přelétl výraz naprostého šoku, než se znovu zamračil a praštil Harryho pěstí do hrudi.  
„Okamžitě mě pusť na zem, Pottere!“  
Harry jen lehce povolil sevření, takže se Malfoy opravdu svezl o trochu níž, a dočkal se přesně takové reakce, jakou chtěl. Malfoyovy ruce vystřelily k Harryho krku a pevně ho kolem něj sevřely. Harry cítil, jak mu červenají tváře, a byl moc rád, že to v té tmě Malfoy nemůže vidět.  
I ten si uvědomil, co udělal, a rychle Harryho pustil. Harry čekal další nadávku, ale nic nepřišlo, tak se rozešel k hradu. S každým dalším krokem Malfoy skuhral čím dál víc, že nejspíš nebyl schopen při tom všem se ještě navážet do Harryho, ale způsob, jakým se choulil v jeho náruči, se Harrymu opravdu líbil. Na moment si dovolil zasnít se, že by to takhle mohlo vypadat i v budoucnosti – přestali by být oficiální nepřátelé, dotýkali by se, kdy jen by chtěli, říkali by si po jméně –  
Harry při tom všem fantazírování vrazil do sloupu, že praštil nejen sebe, ale taky Malfoye. Zasténání, které se z něj vydralo, Harryho přimělo přidat do kroku a přestat myslet na takové věci. Byl zraněný. A jestli mu přitíží, nic z toho se stejně nestane. Jako by i tak mohlo.  
Madam Pomfreyová naštěstí nespala a nad Harrym s Malfoyem v náruči ani nepozvedla obočí. Jenom Harryho nasměrovala, kam má Zmijozela položit, a i když se Harry snažil, stejně to muselo příšerně bolet. Madam Pomfreyová poklepala Harrymu na rameno.  
„A teď běžte spát, Pottere,“ přikázala. „Postarám se o něj.“  
Kdyby začal odporovat, asi by to už bylo divné. Celá škola věděla o jejich rivalitě, takže najednou nemohl prohodit karty. Proto jenom přikývl a obrátil se k odchodu. Po tomhle už stoprocentně neusne. Celou cestu přemýšlel nad tím, co se právě stalo, a nedokázal z hlavy vymazat ten pohled, který Malfoy na kratičkou chvilku předvedl, když ho Harry držel v náruči.

Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ

Draco nedokázal uvěřit tomu, co se právě stalo. Nejenže prokázal svoje okouzlující špehující schopnosti, když se ani neudržel na té pitomé střeše tribuny, dokonce mu Potter pomohl. Jen tak, aniž by ho k tomu kdokoli nutil, vzal Draca do náruče a odnesl ho na ošetřovnu.  
Však taky kdyby nebylo jeho, nemuselo by se nic z toho stát. Draco by nešel na tribunu a nesledoval ho, takže by pak logicky nespadl a nezlomil si nohu. Jo, byla to Potterova chyba.  
Draco se nemohl pořádně ani pohnout, aby ho něco nebolelo. Neřekl madam Pomfreyové, co se stalo, a nevěděl, jestli něco vytušila, ale jeho zranění odhadla přesně. Ošetřila mu nohu a prohlásila, že má pohmožděné i paže a záda, takže se dva dny zřejmě nebude moci pohnout. Celý víkend ztracený kvůli Potterovi.  
Ležel na nemocničním lůžku a díval se do stropu. Nedokázal vyhnat z hlavy ten pocit, jaké to bylo, když ho famfrpálem vypracované tělo přitisklo k sobě a neslo v náruči. Pak taky samozřejmě pitomou Potterovu nešikovnost, když to s ním musel napálit přímo do kamenného sloupu, ale pořád převažovaly ty dotěrné myšlenky na všechno ostatní. Na zatnuté svaly, o které se opíral. Na statné ruce, jež ho držely. I na ten Potterův pohled, když zjistil, kdo spadl z tribun a rozhodl se mu pomoct.  
Draco to moc nechápal. Kdyby to bylo naopak, nevěděl, jestli by Potterovi pomohl – hlavně asi proto, že byl oproti němu rozhodně slabší a v žádném případě by ho neunesl. Navíc, přece to byli odvěcí nepřátelé. Nemohl vědět, jaké city k němu Draco chová a taky dobře skrývá. Pansy ho často provokovala, že je s tím co se škádlívá, to se rádo mívá až příliš nápadný, ale někdo jako Potter si toho přece nemohl všimnout. Ledaže…  
Ihned ty myšlenky zahnal. Znovu by si dělal až přílišné naděje a to nemohl dopustit. Nechtěl zažít další zklamání, ne v takové míře. Navíc, je přece Malfoy. Nemůže si něco takového dovolit, jak by k tomu přistoupili jeho rodiče? Byly to jen holčičí dětské sny, které sice snil rád, ale věděl, že není možné je naplnit. Nikdy.  
A přece si tak v Potterově náruči na chvíli připadal.

Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ

Nikdo se nedozvěděl o tom, co se v noci stalo. Harry vešel do Velké síně celý nesvůj, ale ani zmijozelští nevypadali, že by svého prefekta postrádali. Jediný, kdo si s tím lámal hlavu, byl patrně pouze Harry. Ronovi ani Hermioně to neuniklo, ale domnívali se, že jde zase o něco s Voldemortem, a tak to nechali být.  
Chtěl na ošetřovnu zaskočit ještě před vyučováním, ale nestíhal to. Nemyslel si, že by madam Pomfreyová pustila Malfoye po tak krátké době, ta noha na to rozhodně nevypadala. A říkal si, jestli už bude Malfoy v pořádku, co na něj vyvalí? Jak mu Harry vysvětlí, co se stalo?  
Nebo spíš, Malfoy by měl vysvětlovat. Co tam dělal, jestli ho opravdu špehoval. V takovou dobu ven přece nikdo nechodí, Harry si byl jistý, že je na hřišti úplně sám. Tak jak se tam dostal Malfoy? A navíc, bez své party posluchačů?  
Ani dnes se v hodinách nedokázal soustředit. Mysl mu zaplňoval jen a jen Malfoy. Chtěl si nalískat za ty ideály, které ho napadly, když Malfoye odnášel na ošetřovnu. Dopadl jako ty holky z pohádek, bezvýchodně se zamiloval.  
Prohrábl si vlasy. Tohle vedlo jenom k větším potížím.  
Po vyučování se odtrhl od Rona a Hermiony, aniž by něco řekl, takže počítal s tím, že si bude muset vymyslet pořádnou výmluvu, protože mu po návratu do společenské místnosti nedají pokoj. Chvíli bezcílně bloudil chodbami a sbíral odvahu, než opravdu zamířil na ošetřovnu.  
Před dveřmi se ale zastavil. Nedokázal si to připustit, že by znovu musel čelit všem těm posměškům… ne po včerejšku, všechno bylo ještě příliš čerstvé.  
„Tak mi už pro Merlina vysvětlete, jak se to stalo,“ zaslechl hlas madam Pomfreyové, po němž následoval typický naštvaný Malfoy.  
„Říkám vám to pořád! Spadl jsem ze schodů.“  
„Pane Malfoyi, jestli jste si nevšiml, bradavické schody se hýbou. A ke všemu je na nich obranný systém, aby přesně k tomuto nemohlo dojít.“  
„Tak vám ten systém pekelně zkolaboval!“  
Harry nevěřil svým uším. Malfoy jí lhal. Proč? Myslel si, že využije jakoukoli příležitost udělat mu peklo, tak proč madam Pomfreyové tvrdil něco úplně jiného? A když už, mohl si vymyslet lepší výmluvu, o zabezpečení schodů věděl snad každý.  
„Takováhle zranění si nezpůsobíte obyčejným pádem ze schodů.“  
„A vy jste z nich snad někdy spadla? – Nesahejte na mě, říkám, že to je dobrý!“  
Harry se musel pousmát. Dřív nesnášel, když s někým Malfoy takhle jednal, ale poslední dobou se přistihl, že mu to občas přijde roztomilé, když za těmito řečmi schovává strach, například z doktorských metod. Za těch pět let už ho znal vážně dobře.  
Sevřel ruce v pěst. Ne, nemůže tam jít.  
Obrátil se na patě a zamířil do nebelvírské společenské místnosti.

Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ Ϟ

Harry seděl u krbu s učebnicí Obrany proti černé magie na kolenou, ale nevnímal ani slovo. Ta procházka k ošetřovně v tomhle ohledu vůbec nepomohla. Pořád na něj myslel. Na jeho vlasy, oči, úsměv, výraz ve tváři… vesměs se mu v mysli pořád dokola opakovaly stejné obrázky a on si je uchovával. Draco Malfoy v učebně, Draco Malfoy na hřišti, Draco Malfoy v posteli –  
STOP. Musel si přiznat, že už k těm odvážnějším choutkám zašel, a co víc, strávil nad nimi nejednu noc, ale bylo to pak všechno akorát horší. Jako by toho už tak neměl nad hlavu.  
„Ahoj Harry,“ ozvalo se nad ním. Jenom zvedl zrak od knihy a spatřil Ginny Weasleyovou, Ronovu mladší sestru. Usmál se a kývl na ni na pozdrav. „Nevadí, když si přisednu?“  
Trochu se na pohovce posunul, aby nezabíral tolik místa, a nechal Ginny se posadit. Po očku sledoval její roztomilý profil a rezavé vlasy spletené do copu. Proč se nemohl zamilovat třeba do ní? Ron je jeho nejlepší kamarád, třeba by mu to odpustil, a navíc si s Ginny docela dobře rozuměl. I kdyby byla zadaná, pořád by u ní měl větší šance.  
Ginny ovšem vycítila Harryho pohled a zničehonic po něm střelila očima. Harry rychle uhnul a předstíral, že ho neskutečně podrobná teorie v učebnici velmi zajímá.  
„Slyšel jsi o tom, co říkala Lenka?“ nadhodila Ginny. Harry si dovolil se na ni znovu podívat a lehce zavrtěl hlavou. „Že dneska v noci se hvězdy přeskupí a budou viditelnější. Sice nevím, jak moc můžeš v tomhle ohledu Lence věřit, ale…“ Nechala větu vyznít do prázdna a jen pokrčila rameny. Harry nevěděl, jestli mu tím něco naznačuje – snad že by ji měl pozvat, ať se jdou na ty hvězdy podívat spolu? Jenže jí nechtěl dávat plané naděje, a to stejné platilo i o jeho srdci. Ginny si zasloužila někoho, kdo ji bude neskutečně milovat, a bál se, že by toho nebyl schopný.  
„Moc se na hvězdy nedívám,“ zalhal Harry, předstírajíc nezájem. Nechtěl, aby se jí to dotklo; pořád to byla sestra jeho nejlepšího přítele.  
„Já taky ne,“ odvětila. „Ale Hermiona s Ronem se o tom chytli.“  
Harryho obočí vystřelilo nahoru. „Cože?“  
Ginny nevinně pokrčila rameny, ale všiml si, jak jí cuká koutek. Takže takhle, žádné pozvání, ale bonzování! „Říkám to odjakživa, že to mezi ním a Hermionou jiskří.“ Jo, to mohl Harry potvrdit taky. „Ale jestli bude brácha pořád tak neskutečně zabedněnej, nikam to nepovede.“  
Harry zamrkal. Milostné vztahy svých přátel řešit nehodlal, díky.  
Naštěstí ho z další debaty o Ronovi a Hermioně vyrušila Parvati, která zabrala poslední místo na pohovce a zapředla s Ginny rozhovor. Harry vypnul odposlech a znovu se pokusil soustředit na písmenka v učebnici. Viditelnější hvězdy…  
Napadl ho šílený nápad. Dost šílený. Ale jakmile se usadil v jeho hlavě, ne a ne ven, a Harry věděl, že později bude litovat, že tak neučinil. Takže nakonec zaklapl učebnici s tím, že jde spát. Jako každý jiný večer však počkal, dokud se i ostatní Nebelvíři neuchýlí ke spánku, a pak vyrazil směrem k ošetřovně.  
Musel si dávat pořádný pozor, aby nenarazil na Filche nebo paní Norrisovou, ale štěstí mu zřejmě přálo. Světla na chodbách teprve začínala zhasínat, tak snad nikoho z těch dvou nepotká ani při cestě zpátky.  
Podruhé za ten den stanul před dveřmi na ošetřovnu a opět znejistěl. Uvnitř bylo hrobové ticho. Co když spí? Jestli ho vzbudí, bude pak ještě protivnější. Ale nemohl si pomoct. Vzal za kliku a vešel dovnitř.  
Malfoy ležel na zádech a díval se do stropu. Očima sjel na dveře, když se otevřely, a rychle zavřel víčka, ale Harry si toho všiml. Tichými kroky ve snaze nějak nepřivolat madam Pomfreyovou přistoupil k Malfoyově lůžku. U Merlinových vousů, i když jenom předstíral, že spí, vypadal nádherně. Blonďaté vlasy neměl tak ulízané jako vždycky, slušelo mu to ještě víc, a kvůli chladnému počasí na něj natáhli tmavou mikinu, která ostře kontrastovala s jeho bledou kůží. Světlo lampy na nočním stolku na něj vrhalo stíny, které celý jeho andělský vzhled jenom podtrhávaly.  
Najednou nevěděl, co říct. Měl si to víc promyslet dopředu! Co čekal, že sem přijde, uvidí ho a rovnou na něj všechno vybalí?  
Malfoye asi přestalo bavit hrát spícího, protože prudce otevřel oči a vrhl na Harryho nevraživý pohled. „Co chceš, Pottere?“  
Jeho hlas jako by Harryho probral z transu. Doslova se oklepal a spustil: „Chci ti něco ukázat. Ale budeme muset být tišší, aby nás nechytl Filch.“  
Malfoyovo obočí vyjelo vysoko vzhůru. „Cože? Všiml sis, Pottere, že kvůli tobě jaksi nemůžu chodit?“  
Na to nepomyslel, ale nehodlal se zastrašit, když už se odvážil sem vejít. „Pomůžu ti sejít schody. A po trávě to půjde jednodušeji.“  
„Co tady na mě sakra hraješ?“ vybuchl Malfoy. Harry si přitiskl prst na rty a střelil pohledem ke dveřím, za nimiž byla pracovna madam Pomfreyové. Jestli ho tu nachytá, bude mít průšvih. „Zlomil jsem si kvůli tobě nohu a celý víkend strávím na tomhle podělaným lůžku! Až se Pomfreyová dozví, kdo za tím stojí –“  
„Tak proč jsi jí to neřekl?“ přerušil ho Harry. Malfoy zmateně zamrkal. „Proč jsi jí lhal o tom, jak se to stalo?“ Přiznal se, že tu byl, ale to mu teď bylo jedno. Vykolejeného Malfoye nevidíte každý den, a tenhle pohled byl opravu neskutečně… roztomilý. Harry měl skoro chuť ho obejmout, ale tím by zkazil všechno, co teď možná začal.  
Malfoy se neměl k tomu odpovědět, tak Harry pokrčil rameny. „Venku jsou dobře vidět hvězdy. Kdyby sis to rozmyslel, stačí mě napráskat Pomfreyové.“ S tím se otočil a zamířil k východu. V duchu byl ovšem daleko nejistější, než jak působil. No tak, modlil se ke všem bohům. Řekni něco. Přece mě nenecháš jen tak odejít.  
„Chceš se se mnou dívat na hvězdy?“ ozvalo se tiše, se směsicí neuvěřitelnosti a překvapení, naprosto nemalfoyovsky. Harry se ohlédl přes rameno. Zmijozel najednou vypadal tak zranitelně, když se na něj díval těma svýma šedýma očima. Jestli se doteď snažil být sebejistý, naprosto roztál.  
„Ano,“ přikývl. Zdálo se mu to, nebo Malfoyovi opravdu zrůžověly uši?  
Zmijozel sklopil zrak ke své přikrývce, než ještě tišším tónem prohlásil: „Tak mi pomoz vstát.“  
A to byla ta nejlepší věta, kterou Harry za celý týden slyšel.  
Okamžitě stál u jeho postele a opatrně ho vzal kolem ramen, aby ho dostal z postele. Malfoy sykl a zatnul zuby, ale nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku. S Harryho rukou jako oporou dokázal doskákat až ke dveřím, odkud už zamířili na školní pozemky.  
Ani jeden na sebe od té chvíle nepromluvili. Harry nedokázal ignorovat Malfoyovu typickou vůni, ne když ho měl tak blízko sebe, a až příliš palčivě si uvědomoval to křehké tělo pod svými prsty. Oproti tomu se Draco směle opíral o svalnatou paži, jež ho držela a pomáhala mu v chůzi. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že na něco takového dojde, u Merlina.  
Sice pomalu, ale úspěšně došli až na famfrpálové hřiště. Tribuna byla stále polorozpadlá a trámy ležely kolem na zemi, o to se asi nikdo příliš nestaral. Někdo ale vysvobodil Harryho koště a opřel o stěnu šatny, takže tu musel nějaký tým hrát.  
Jakmile Harry zamířil ke koštěti, ucítil na rameni tlak.  
„Na to nesednu,“ prohlásil Malfoy pevně.  
„Budu tě držet,“ řekl Harry. Malfoy ale rázně zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Nevěřím ti. S jednou nohou se tam neudržím.“  
„Nepustím tě. Slibuju.“ Malfoy k němu zvedl zrak a setkali se očima. Měsíc se odrážel v šedých duhovkách a na moment Harrymu připadalo, jako by Malfoy viděl až do nitra jeho duše. Tohle nebyl druh pohledu, který si obvykle vyměňovali.  
Zmijozel dál neprotestoval. Harry nasedl na koště, stále stojíc nohama pevně na zemi, a pomohl Malfoyovi nasednout i se zlomenou nohou. Bylo to obtížné, to ano, a Harry si vyslechl spoustu kleteb, o kterých ani neměl ponětí, že existují, ale uspěli. Navíc, mohl Malfoye držet za bok a měl k tomu pádný důvod. Moc rád by tam tu dlaň nechal ještě o chvíli déle, ale musel ji stáhnout.  
Vzápětí ji Malfoy drapl a vrátil zpátky, spíš mu ovinul jeho paži kolem svého pasu. „Říkal jsi, že mě budeš držet,“ zavrčel. Opět měl růžové uši. Harry se musel usmát a sevřel – spíše objal, svatý Merline, opravdu objal Malfoye pevněji. Odrazil se od země a pomalým pohybem vzlétli vzhůru. Harry tentokrát zamířil na jiné místo než obvykle, rozpadlá tribuna ho moc neuklidňovala.  
Zastavili ve vzduchu několik metrů nad zemí. Noc byla tichá a vítr téměř nefoukal, takže to jim jedině zlepšovalo podmínky. Harry jednou rukou objímal Malfoye, druhou svíral koště jen kousek nad Malfoyovými dlaněmi, a konečně si dovolil vzhlédnout k obloze.  
Jestli se hvězdy přeskupily, to nepoznal. Ale dnešní noc byly daleko nádhernější než kdy dřív. Možná za to mohla vůně, která Harryho stále neopouštěla, zkrátka to vypadalo krásněji.  
„Podívej se nahoru,“ řekl tiše, až skoro zašeptal k Malfoyovu uchu. Ucítil jeho vlasy na tváři a musel se dost přemáhat, aby nezavřel oči a nepřitiskl se k nim. Což bylo ještě těžší, když Malfoy skutečně zaklonil hlavu a vzhlédl.  
Dlouho bylo ticho. Jediným zvukem byly ševelící stromy opodál, jinak nic nerušilo tuhle tmavou noc. Bílé tečky na obloze zářily jedna vedle druhé a ukazovaly opravdovou nádheru vesmíru kolem nich. Harry si ani neuvědomil, když se Malfoyova dlaň přesunula z koštěte na Harryho ruku kolem jeho pasu.  
Pár dní už tu vysedával sám a sledoval hvězdy, přemýšlel nad životem a vším ostatním, ale nic se nevyrovnalo tomuhle pocitu. Byl tu s Dracem. Jenom oni dva.  
Dovolil si opatrně položit hlavu na Zmijozelovo rameno. Draco na to nijak nezareagoval, vůbec se nepohnul, takže Harry nevěděl, jestli mu to vadí, ale nedočkal se ani žádného protestu, tak v této pozici zůstal. Trochu zesílil stisk kolem Dracova pasu, na což blonďák odpověděl stejným způsobem.  
Harry lehce pootočil hlavu, která stále spočívala na Zmijozelově rameni. Draco to vycítil, takže se taky otočil, jak mohl, a jejich oči se znovu setkaly pod tím silným pohledem.  
Věděl, že to nevydrží, a nic ho nedrželo zpátky. Naklonil se a jemně přitiskl svoje rty na Dracovy.  
K Harrymu ohromnému překvapení ihned odpověděly, stejně něžně, téměř bez žádného tlaku. Očekával, že třeba ztuhne, než se odtáhne, jak jen mu to koště dovolí, ale o tomhle snad ani nepřemýšlel. Opravdu se to děje? Neusnul a nezdá se mu to?  
Opovážil se trochu přitlačit. Ani tentokrát Draco neodporoval. Jejich rty hrály v soulad, jako by na to byly už dávno připravené. Harry nedokázal tak úplně pojmenovat jejich chuť, ale věděl, že nic lepšího už neokusí. A taky věděl, že s tím nechce přestat.  
Jen náznakem vybídl koště, aby se s nimi sneslo níž, protože se bál, že kdyby se pustil oběma rukama, nedopadlo by to dobře. Měl taky strach z toho, co přijde, až se jejich rty odtrhnou – a tak je nehodlal ani na minutu dát od sebe.  
Sotva se Harryho chodidla bezpečně dotkla země a získal stabilitu, pustil koště i druhou rukou a Draca k sobě ještě víc přitiskl. Koště při přistání vypovědělo službu a spadlo k zemi, takže mezi nimi nebyla už vůbec žádná překážka. Draco se k Harrymu otočil čelem – nebo si ho možná obrátil sám Harry, kdo ví. Harry Draca pevně objal, tiskli se k sobě tak, že mezi nimi už nezbývalo žádné místo. A jejich rty stále hrály v jedné symfonii.  
Když Harry jen lehce pootevřel rty, Draco ani na chvíli nezaváhal a vplul do jeho úst jazykem. Harryho to překvapilo stejně jako všechno předtím, ale ihned odpověděl. Navzájem se ochutnávali, zkoušeli, kam až se svými rty i jazyky zajdou. A vesměs to bylo, jako by se hádali – neustále si střídali pozice, kdo má navrch.  
Harry sjel z Dracových zad níž, ale stisk neuvolňoval, jako by se opravdu bál, že mu Zmijozel uteče. Se stejnou urgencí ho Dracovy ruce objímaly kolem krku, prsty mu vjížděl do vlasů a proplétal je mezi neposednými tmavými pramínky. Jestli existují perfektní okamžiky, tenhle jim rozhodně vedl.  
Nakonec to byl Harry, kdo se odtáhl jako první. Jenom oddělil jejich rty, jinak zůstávali v té nejtěsnější blízkosti. Opřel si čelo o Dracovo a odmítal otevřít oči. Až příliš se bál, co uvidí.  
„Pottere,“ zašeptal Draco, jeho dech pohladil Harryho po tvářích. Neodolal a otevřel oční víčka ve chvíli, kdy se Draco zachvěl. Až teď Harrymu došlo, že je jenom v kalhotách od pyžama a erární mikině.  
„Je ti zima?“ zeptal se poněkud zbytečně. Na sobě měl jenom nebelvírský famfrpálový dres, čili triko a mikinu přes to, ale se sebou si moc starost nedělal. Poodstoupil, aby Draca nepraštil, ale ten se ho hned zase zachytil. Nejistě na jedné zavrávoral.  
„Promiň,“ vyhrkl Harry. Musel mít naprosto oblbnutý mozek, když mu nedocházely takové banality!  
Pomohl Dracovi do sedu a teprve potom se vysvlékl z mikiny. Chtěl ji Dracovi nabídnout, ale ten jenom zvedl ruce skoro do upažení. Harry se musel usmát, když se pokoušel nějak nešikovně navléknout mikinu přes Dracovy paže a hlavu, ale nakonec uspěl. Zmijozel ho nechal mu látku stáhnout dolů a Harry už na těch místech svoje ruce nechal. Posadil se vedle něj a přitiskl ho k sobě.  
Nemluvili. Harry nechtěl tenhle okamžik zkazit nějakým neuváženým prohlášením, tak jenom držel Draca u sebe a neurčitě se díval nahoru. Pořád cítil Dracovy rty na svých. U Merlinových vousů, představoval si to tolikrát, ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo, jak boží to ve skutečnosti je. Toužil po tom je ochutnat znovu, moci to dělat po zbytek života.  
Nakonec to nevydržel. „Díky, žes mě kryl před madam Pomfreyovou,“ pronesl.  
Draco chvíli mlčel, až si Harry začal myslet, než na to nic neřekne. „Špehoval jsem tě,“ řekl zničehonic. Harry mu věnoval překvapený pohled, ale Draco ho neopětoval. „Věděl jsem, že sem v noci chodíš, takže jsem si vždycky vylezl nahoru na tribuny a sledoval tě. Včera jsem vyšplhal až na střechu a nedošlo mi, jak je vratká.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Takže tě prásknout nemůžu, protože za všechno můžu já.“  
No… páni. Jestli Harry čekal cokoli, tak tohle vůbec ne. Sedí tu vůbec s Malfoyem? Nevyměnil se s někým náhodou? Protože takového jej neznal.  
Ale jestli ho pokaždé šmíroval… znamená to, že si Harry dělal se svými city zbytečné starosti.  
Draco konečně zvedl hlavu a pohlédl Harrymu do očí. V šedých duhovkách se mu odrážel lesk z hvězd, možná i z Harryho očí, a jakmile se do nich Harry podíval, s jistotou věděl, že už nemá nad čím pochybovat. Uvnitř Draca, někde dost hluboko, bylo schované světlo, které v temnotě, jež ho obklopovala, ještě nikdo neviděl. Až doteď. Pro tu chvíli měl Harry jediné přání – smět se na to světlo dívat už napořád.  
Cítil, jak se mu rty roztahují do úsměvu. Nakonec se usmál i Draco, odhalil zářivě bílé zuby, a chvíli nehnutě seděli a jenom se na sebe culili. Některá světla zkrátka nevidíme, ale je to jako hvězdy – víme, že tam někde jsou.


End file.
